Dark Flower
by curve-goddess
Summary: Takes places in Gemini meteor harry was taken from the Dursleys at a young age and was taken to Russia to live with professor Pavlichenko as his son. after being away and just returning to his family and the chance of losing it all how will he cope. slash


please add review so i know weather to continue.

* * *

Chapter: One.

Even the brightest star will weep

When it looks around and finds itself alone.

* * *

Prelude: 10 years ago.

Professor Mikhail Pavlichenko was not a happy man, his wife had recently given birth to twins and he had discovered that Shion his youngest and boy child was a contractor. It seemed that his son had awakened something that could be considered a contractor 'gene' now he had to go through a lot of trouble to make the child seem human to stop him and his twin sister Suou from being experimented on.

This led to him running a genetic search on the secret world wide network to find a genetic link to someone to try and gain some information. This led to a woman named Lily Ann Evans it seemed that she shared a great grandmother with him but all records of her vanished after primary education, if this was ten years later than he would have believed her a contractor it wasn't uncommon for agencies to send contractors as young as eight to battle fields.

This lack of information continued to happen up until the twins fourth birthday when he found a small piece of information on a boy named harry potter. The boy genetically seemed to be Lilly's son and had the same contractor 'gene' that Shion seemed to have yet his remained dormant. This was the perfect specimen for him to help Shion not only was he a relative but he held a recessive version of what ever made Shion a contractor.

Now professor Pavlichenko was sitting in a car outside of number four privet drive, deciding on how best to address the situation when a small boy with wild raven locks and green eyes that could put even his children's to shame walked out of the house.

The boy looked to be around six warring baggy thread worn cloths with a pair of crooked and broken glasses perched on his nose. The professor watched as he went to work weeding the garden with what seemed practiced ease, however this was not what drew his attention was the slight appearance of synchrotron light giving the boy a near healthy glow He could practically feel it and had to wonder how none of the intelligence agencies had not caught on to the potential gold mine.

Mikhail nodded to the driver to wait a while longer as he watched the young boy who happened to be his cousin and quietly laughed when the child seemed to talk to a garden snake. He motioned for the driver to drive already deciding to come and collect the boy latter when he heard the door slam open and the boy let out a yelp.

"BOY, GET IN HEAR." The large purple looking whale of a man shouted at the boy.

Mikhail clench his fist as the young boy ran into the house as his painfully emaciated body would let him. He motioned for the driver that he would be back in ten minutes and walked towards number four privet drive.

As he walked up the drive way he couldn't help but feel slightly ill at the perfect appearance, as he had worked with contractors in the past he knew an obsession when he saw one and couldn't help but feel offended on behalf of his younger cousin as the people where obviously to lazy to do any of the work themselves.

Knocking on the door a horse faced women answered the door her eyes roamed over his attire and before giving a slight nod giving him a nod of approval before greeting him. Instead of taking the initiative and introducing himself he said nothing, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Hello i'm petunia Dursley. Is there something that i may help you with?"

"Ah yes miss i'm looking for a young boy with black hair and green eyes." He replied with a smile on his face and he could see she was taken aback by the slight Russian accent. Her face paled and her eyes narrowed before lowering her voice and sending a look over his shoulders.

"What's the little freak done this time?" Mikhail could help but be shocked at the hostile tone she had and was a bit curious to see if he had made a mistake and the boy was actually a contractor.

"Well if you would invite me in? I believe these are things of a sensitive matter." It turns out he was correct when he though he saw her look over his shoulder as this time she did it again only more obvious looking for listening neighbours.

As Mikhail walked into the living room eyes scanning over the photos noting there were none of the emerald eyed boy and couldn't help but think it would make them look more attractive, the horse faced women saw him looking at the picture and started talking about her 'beautiful duddykins' when the door opened to show the emerald eyed boy who went to work making cups of tea, now that he had seen the boys up close he could say that the boy looked more like Suou then Shion but he could see exactly how thin the boy was.

"What's your name?" the boy looked up startled with a look that can only be described as fear in his eyes.

"I-I don't know s-sir." His eyes darted to the whale that had entered the room behind him. The boy lowered his eyes before meeting his, unlike a contractor his eyes were not devoid of passion but something that made any that met them feel unimportant.

"How did you get that cool looking scar?" he said in the hope that it would encourage the boy to talk,

"Oh he's just the son of my dead sister and her drunk of a husband. They killed themselves in a car accident so because we have huge hearts we decided o take the boy in, but it seems he's just a dysfunctional as hi parents." He couldn't believe he was related to the horse like woman he had seen pictures of Lilly and could see the resemblance to his late grandmother when she was in her prime.

"I believe i asked the boy." He said as calmly as he could but his accent had thickened.

"I beg your pardon?" the whale sound in a faux offended tone and puffed himself up to try and intimidate.

"That was answer enough; i'm taking the boy with me." With that he lifted the small boy and walked to the car, once he had the boy seat belted up he looked down at the boy.

"You said that you don't have a name would you like to chose one?" he watched as harry seemed to contemplate the answer before shaking his head and pointing at Mikhail.

"Well i guess since i will be your new father that it's up to me to chose your new name how old are you. How about? Khariton Pavlichenko a nice Russian name?" he could help but chuckle as harry nodded quickly as if he would change his mind.

"I'm nine, maybe you could call me harry for short." He said the last part looking down so he didn't see Mikhail's shocked and angered look at his size for his age.

"Yes and i'm sure your little brother and sister will like your name two." He said and smiled down as Harrys eyes lit up proving him not a contractor.

* * *

Ten years later

Suou Pavlichenko was a beautiful mysterious girl, so when you found out something new about her it didn't come as a surprise. It was common knowledge that Suou's mother was a renowned photographer and had chosen her passion over her children another thing that many didn't know was that Suou had an older brother who she called 'mother'.

Harry was a beautiful boy who many mistake for a tom boy at first glance.

His eyes where a more intense shade of green often compared to emeralds to his sisters bottle green eyes, where his sisters hair was a alluring shade of dark red Harrys hair was like black satin. Harry's lips were full and a pale pink with clear pale skin. It was fair to say that harry was a beauty.

The locals believed that harry was trouble not only did he not attended school but he often ran away to join the circus, so it was something of a town pass time to gather at the Pavlichenko mansion on his return, after all he did make the most extraordinary pelmeni.

Suou walked home after watching Nika profess his love for Tanya, she loved Tanya like a sister she never had and was happy for her but part of her couldn't help but be envious of her. Tanya was a true beauty in every sense of the word with platinum blonde locks, cornflower blue eyes, an ample figure and a heart of gold she knew that nobody deserved happiness more that her. Turning around Suou ran back to the main gate of the school.

"Tanya i was wondering if you would like to come and have dinner at my house today? It's been awhile since it was just the two of us and i miss you."

Suou finished in a rush sighing inside as some of the tightness that had been in her eyes since Nika professed his undying love for her started to ease as tears flooded her eyes and Suou found herself nearly being crushed to death in Tanya's generous cleavage.

"Suou i thought you hated me because i'm with Nika and i was about to break things off when you showed up. I really care about Nika but i don't want to stop our friendship for him i'd mu-"

Tanya was silenced with a single finger from Suou as Suou whipped away her tears. The two walked to the mansion laughing about how stupid they were and how they would never again over a boy when saw a lithe figure standing on a telephone wire the figure flipped and landed in front of Suou.

"Mother why didn't you tell me you where coming and why did you scare me like that and how did you learn that." Suou asked in fast succession giving him no chance to answer. Harry turned to Tanya with a smile and gathered the girl in a quick hug.

"You know Tanya there was a time when you called me mother too you know? Uhm those were the times when you two used to hang on my every word, now all you care about are cute blonde boys named Nika."

Harry took off in a sprint as the two girls let out an unearthly cry and ran after the chuckling boy. As they reached the house the girls each grabbed one of Harrys arms and walked to the gate.

"So where did you learn that? The standing on the rope i mean." Tanya asked in a quiet voice but blushed when harry gave her a smile.

"After all the rumours about me running away to join the circus i thought it might be fun. It's called tight roping by the way." And during this little conversation Suou couldn't help but marvel at Harry's abilities to act motherly to everyone.

"Who are you?" Suou's eyes snapped up to see Bella standing by the door her eyes roaming over Tanya and harry.

"Hi we haven't been introduced yet but i'm Harry Pavlichenko professor Pavlichenkos eldest son. This is the lovely Tanya Suou's best friend and of course you're unlucky enough to know my brat Suou."

Bella aka April couldn't help but laugh at the boy's snazzy attitude and gorgeous looks, she could just imagine November 11 making a fool of himself to get to know the boy.

"Pleased to meet you i'm Bella your fathers assistant, now i'm curious are you going to give me a traditional Russian greeting to go along with the delicious meal you've prepared." The moments the words left her mouth she silently cursed herself for letting her character slip to someone she just met.

"Well how boat i go see if we can stir up some Russian spirit." Harry said dragging both the girls into the house in after taking off their things and putting on their slippers (Tanya was brought to tears with the fact that she still had her own pair) they entered the dining room which was filled with different dishes from around the world.

"This is quite the setting, you've out done yourself harry and Tanya it's good to see you after all these years the last time i saw you was when harry was hear himself." Professor Pavlichenko stood in his lab coat by the door as they took their seats at the table.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or a complaint or a compliment? Because i'm sure that Tanya doesn't appreciate your dry wit." Harry replied flippantly but you good hear the good humour underneath as Tanya blushed bright red and tried to cover her face.

"Sit, eat and enjoy the meal that i worked so hard to make." The dinner was calm with reminiscing over old times and finding out new things about the new company when the evening was over harry pulled Tanya aside and handing her a large container of leftover food and giving her 5000 rouble, just as Tanya was about to object harry pulled her into a tight hug.

"I still worry you know? This gives me some piece of mind." Harry said as Tanya wept.

"Thank you... mother" Tanya left assuring harry that she would return the next day for dinner.

Harry went up stairs and headed to the only door with the lock on the outside and entered without knocking.

"You know no matter how many times you try your never going to catch me of guard." Shion said in a board voice well as board as a contractor could be.

"You contractors act like you're so scary, but you forget you have the same responses to stimulus as the rest of us." Harry said making his way over to the red headed boy in a wheelchair and tickling him until he couldn't breathe.

"I've missed you mother." Shion said looking over at harry who was now sprawled over his bead with an almost tender smile.

"You know it makes me uncomfortable when you say that." Harry complained and Shion couldn't help but laugh at his peeved expression.

"You let everyone else call you mother, i don't see a problem." He said turning back to what he was doing before harry entered there room.

"Yeah but you don't even care about your birth mother. The others just call me that for a joke." Harry whined and Shion couldn't help but think how he came to think of his irresponsible older brother as his 'real' mother.

"You taught me how to read, how to brush my teeth and after the accident you taught me how to live." During this speech harry looked up at Shion and smile a tender smile.

"Well i guess i did a good job." With that he left the room promising to return the next morning.

* * *

Suou watched as Tanya walked away from school with an emotionless expression on her face and walk right by Nika who had only yesterday professed for her.

"Where's Tanya going? She said she would be coming to ours for supper" Suou spun to see harry standing on a wall with a perplexed look on his face.

"I don't know she's acting strange today." Nika hearing this took off after Tanya who was half way through the woods when they caught up.

"Tanya Wight did i do something wrong? What happened?" Nika griped Tanya's arm asking the questions frantically.

"I just realised that i don't want your children right now." Nika blushed bright at the comment but refused to let go.

Suou turned to harry who looked at the scene with wide eyes, harry closed his eyes as he heard Tanya demand to be let go and Nika refused.

Suou watched entrance as Tanya ripped out a few strands of hair and lit up with synchrotron energy as a swarm of locus attacked Nika and the girls screamed and ran away as Tanya turned and continued to walk.

Suou followed her as harry looked after Nika she watched as Tanya was surrounded by soldiers and put into a truck. Walking back to Nika she saw harry waiting alone with no sign of Nika.

"Nika went to Tanya's house in the hope of 'talking some sense into her' poor boy probably won't remember her by tomorrow" they walked fast trying not to draw suspicion, when they neared the house the saw soldiers at the gates.

"Shion had secret passage ways put in case of an emergency." Suou whispered as they made themselves to a small shack and lifted the latch to the passage ways.

Suou stopped as a voice told her to go to Shion's room.

"We have to get to Shion's room and change our cloths." Suou said rushing forward to find the room and barely heard Harrys reply.

"But he's only capable of telepathically communicating with his creations" ignoring this Suou charged on climbing into Shion's bedroom and handed harry one of Shion's large coats before changing herself.

"He says to go to the lab a get Bella; she knows how to get out." Before running to the lab dragging a very worried and scared harry after her. They reached the door of the lab and stopped when they heard arguing and screaming when they entered made Suou cry out she turned to harry only to find him in a trance like daze. They both stopped when a woman who looked like Bella with blue hair burst into the room.

"I'm April from MI-6 i'm go to help get you to safety." They heard the soldiers running up the stairs and ran into another passage just as the soldiers enter the lab it exploded as they made it outside.

"If you guys surrender I'll even give you one of these." A blond man said holding up a bag of hamburgers. As soon as the words left his mouth Bella AKA April was firing at him.

Harry took this chance to run and grabbed Suou's hand and ran only to be slammed into a tree. April fired at him again only for his eyes to glow red revealing him to be a contractor and dodging the bullet.

His eyes glowed red again and he suddenly had Suou by the neck. Harry ran towards Suou and could faintly see April glow a whitish blue light before it started to rain. The blond contractor used his abilities again, harry and Suou turned to look at his hole ridden body.

Taking Suou's hand he started to back away from April when a wire wrapped around her throat choking her. He attempted to dragged Suou away but she stood transfixed as April contained her attacker who wore a mask, whole head in a bubble of water. An arc of electricity ran down the wire to April who led to a terrifying scream. Her last words raised the hairs on Harry's neck as he turned to look at them.

"BK201" April rasped out.

* * *

Contractor: a contractor is a person who has gained abilities with the appearance of hells and heaven's gate. Most of the world know nothing about them but they are regularly use by the government for their lack of emotion and pure logical thinking. Once they have gained this power they need to perform the remuneration which can be anything, failure to completing this will kill the contractor.

Rouble: Is the currency of Russia 5000 rouble is about £103.

Synchrotron: is the energy emitted by a contractor when using abilities.

* * *

AN: for those who read my Tsunade's apprentice fanifc will be updating in the next couple of days. If you have any questions add to review and I'll try to answer them all.

Please review :)


End file.
